


A Hobbits Tale

by BlackHeartNeko9



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHeartNeko9/pseuds/BlackHeartNeko9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bell was an odd hobbit. Even by Took standards. She liked to travel, to learn everything she could and she found such enjoyment in the art of stealing. So she trained hard and became one of the best. She didn't expect to join the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Nor did she expect to find love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hobbits Tale

A Hobbits Tale

~Home is behind, the world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow to the edge of the night  
Until the stars are all alight  
Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall fade~

 

Chapter 1 – Hobbits  
Hobbits were a small race, often forgotten by others who inhabited Middle Earth. They had no wealth, craft or great knowledge of the world. They were quite content living in their homes, with plenty of good food and pipe weed, never looking further than their own borders. A hobbits life was a quiet one and very predictable. 

There was one hobbit lass that did not agree with this hobbit way of life. Her feet itched for adventure, to see the great mountain ranges and the rivers. She wanted to visit the cities of Men, to see the Elves, the Sea. There was so much more to Middle Earth than the Shire and she wanted to see it all. She kept her yearnings to herself, not wanting to be punished by the others. 

Until one day, a tall man walked down the path by the Great Smials where she lived. A grey pointed hat, matching robes and staff in hand. He stopped in front of her, eyes twinkling beneath the brim of his hat. He asked one question that changed her life.  
“I’m looking for someone to share in an adventure”

And so, the life of Belladonna Took began. She saw the mountains and rivers, met the Elves, and even had the chance to visit the sea. She learned how to survive in the Wilds, taught by the elves on how to fight with a blade and bow. She learned the ways of the world, languages and customs. Years had passed before she had thought of home. She knew it was time to return to the Shire.

On her arrival, the respectable Bungo Baggins was waiting for her with a bouquet of flowers. The unlikely couple fell in love and the two lived happily in the smial he built for her. Six months after their marriage, a little girl was born. Golden curls as bright as the sun, eyes as green as the hills and rosy cheeks. Eyes wide open looking at everything and anything. A beautiful bairn, no hobbit could deny but it was determined that without a doubt, the child was odd. 

This is her story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a taster. Something i came up with at work.  
> Please let me know if it is something to continue.


End file.
